Demon of the Straw Hats
by KingMe121
Summary: The Straw Hat crew are on their way to the Grand Line, with only two islands between them and the entrance. They take a rest for a while. However they come across a strange guy that seems to be protecting the village. What will happen when these two forces meet? I still need to think of a new name, suggestions are likened .


**A/N: for the devil fruits I will be using the Japanese names, the attacks will be english.**

***Line Break***

The Straw Hat Crew containing the captain, Straw Hat Luffy, the second mate Zoro, the navigator Nami, their sniper Usopp, and finally the cook Sanji. They are leaving Nami's village of Cocoyasi, to the next island on their adventures.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy calls out and looks at his navigator. "Where are we going next?"

"Well Luffy, there are two islands before the Grand Line. The closest to the Red Line, has Loguetown on it, which was the birthplace and execution spot of Gold Roger. It's also known as the town of the beginning and the end."

"So that's the town the Pirate King died at…"

"And the other?" Usopp speaks up as he leans forward slightly.

"The other island has only one town on it apparently. Anyway, that island is closer to us so that is where I have been guiding us." Nami states with a smirk as they keep sailing.

"Hey you guys, I can see it." Zoro calls out with a yawn.

"We're there already?!" Everyone, minus Zoro, screams out in surprise.

The Going Merry comes to a stop at the docks as everyone starts walking off to do their own things. Well at least Nami and Zoro are doing their own things. Luffy, Usopp and Sanji head to a nearby inn.

The three of them enter the inn as Sanji hops to the waitress, going on and on about how someone else should be working for her. She giggles as one of the clients looks up and glares at Luffy.

"So are you guys pirates?" He states, his black hair making a shadow over his eyes. Sanji and Usopp instantly freeze up as Luffy gives him a large smile.

"Yeah we are." He answers with a '_shishishi_', as Usopp and Sanji anime fall to their sides.

"You just don't answer that!" Usopp cries out in fear. "He could be a bounty hunter!"

"Why are you so scared?"

"I caught the '_I-don't-want-to-be-killed_' disease, that's why."

"Ahem." The guy clears his throat, managing to regain the attention of the three men.

"So are you a bounty hunter?" Luffy states as he tilts his head to the side.

"No I am not, but-"

"See, no need to be so scared Usopp." Luffy interrupts as the old woman behind the bar starts chuckling. One of the man's eyes starts twitching as the three pirates before him starts arguing.

The man wraps his hand around his cup as it starts cracking slightly, the old woman laughing more and more. "Now, now Aaron, calm down. We don't want any trouble." Sanji and Usopp look at her confused as Luffy just chuckles.

"Now that you three quieted down." The now named Aaron growls out. "I was going to say before this monkey" He glares at Luffy, who gives him a large smile. "so rudely interrupted me. I am not a bounty hunter, but I am the protector of this village." He looks at each of them trying to discern some of their reactions. Luffy is picking his nose with his pinky, not really caring. Sanji is busy trying to woo the waitress as Usopp shivers from the intensity of his stare. "Just don't cause any trouble, and you won't have anything to worry about from me." He states as he goes back to playing a game of one sided Chess.

Luffy just watches him before a large dumb smile crosses his face. Sanji and Usopp look at each other, as the woman finally rejects Sanji, as they recognize the look. "I like you. Join my crew."

"I refuse." He states flatly as he checkmates himself.

"I refuse your refusal." Sanji laughs at this as he remembers his own discussion like this.

"Not happening."

"Why not~?!" Luffy whines out as he starts poking Aaron. The woman at the counter starts laughing more and more as she manages to get Sanji and Usopp's attentions.

"So do you all plan to take him from here?" The woman crones out as they both sigh.

"He's the captain, so its kinda his decision really, he just doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Sanji groans out as he looks at the heated argument arising from the two.

"I see. That boy needs a family. Some people to help give him purpose, other than revenge."

"Revenge against who?" Usopp states after a brief pause.

"That… is not my tale to tell." The woman wipes her cheek as a lone tear drops. "Let me just say this, a pirate destroyed all he had in a town that no longer exists." the two not involved with the argument look at each other, recognition filling their eyes.

Sanji hums as a frown courses across his face before they hear a boom, and Luffy soaring pass their heads into the nearby wall.

"Sheesh this kid is so annoying. Mrs. Ala, I will be walking to one of my contacts." Aaron stomps out, grumbling as he goes.

Ala sighs and picks Luffy up off the ground with the help of Usopp and Sanji. All the while, Luffy has a large grin on his face. "I like him. Shishishishi."

Nami was walking around, a small frown crossing her face. "That damned merchant, trying to scam me of all my belli!" She screams out, causing a few people to look at her in fear. She stomps and starts thinking back on what happened.

_Nami was going to a store that was selling new clothing apparel so that she could get something before going into the Grand Line. The shopkeeper was a lecherous man as she was walking through the racks of clothing._

"_Well miss, I would suggest our greatest line that just came to us from Alabasta. They are each worth 1,000 belli, but I believe the price is quite agreeable." He states as a soft gleam is in his eyes._

"_Thanks. Though I do wanna try them on first." Nami answered back with a smile on her face. She then heads to a changing room as she strips down and pulls her new clothes on. "Hmmm this quite a good design." She smiles softly before a voice catches her attention. The dressing room walls are quite thin as she leans against the wall that leads to the outside._

"_I still can't believe he is getting away with that whole 'Alabasta' scam of his." A shrill woman's whines out, making Nami freeze._

"_I know." A different woman's voice chimes in. "Everyone knows that their line of work is no longer going anywhere ever since the whole 'incident' happened. Though his imposter designs are quite spot on."_

'_Incident'? Nami thinks out as she leans closer to the wall, her anger growing, replacing that thought. 'He is trying to scam me?! God damn him!' Nami tears the clothes off of herself and pulls her real clothes on._

Nami huffs as she shakes her head. 'That guy will pay!' she fumes before she collapses, knocking into someone's chest.

"Oh sorry miss." The voice calls out as a hand appears in Nami's vision. "I didn't mean to bump into you, I had my thoughts on something."

"Oh don't worry, I was doing the same." She grabs the man's hand as he helps pull her up.

"I noticed you were coming from Rani's shop." The man with pitch black hair smiles at her sheepishly. "He means well, but he is always a nuisance. Not many people show up around here and anyone he can rip off he gladly will." The man shrugs his shoulders as he scratches the back of his head.

At this Nami sighs and smiles slightly. "I was gonna get that man back, but since I know how rough it is without much money...I think I will let it slide." The man laughs hard as he shakes his head.

"Rani'll be glad to hear that. Oh I never got your name. My name is Aaron." He holds his hand out as Nami laughs.

"Nami." Aaron smiles wider as he shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Nami. Now I gotta go take care of something. I hope to see you again." He states as he takes her hand and places the knuckles giving them a little kiss as he runs off.

She smiles and starts to skip to where she knows the other three are. As she enters in she sees Luffy, Sanji and Usopp eating some meat while talking to the owner.

"Oi, Nami-" At this Sanji hits Luffy over the head, as said guy's head bobs up and down. "I was thinking we could pull in a new member."

"Really? Who?" Nami states as she sits next to them. She orders a drink as the owner hands her a tankard.

"So when we got here there was this guy with black hair, busy with a game of chess against himself." Usopp begins off as Nami frowns softly.

The owner, who introduces herself as Ala, speaks up as she looks at Nami. "He may not look like it, but he has a tactician's mind. He tries to analyze any situation that happens. That is the main reason he calls himself the protector of this place."

Nami is stunned at this as her thoughts drift to Aaron who she just met. 'But that can't be, this is too crazy.' She reasons as she breathes deeply. "So what's his name."

"Aaron." Luffy responds excitedly as Nami freezes. Sanji's concerned look staring at her.

Zoro was walking in the woods after discovering that there are no sword merchants nor any blacksmiths in the village. "Man, where are the others? Are they lost?" Zoro states as he walks deeper into the forest as he hears a lot of laughter. He slowly goes over as he sees a horde of what looks like bandits are walking on an old path.

"The boss really got that kid hook, line and sinker don't you guys think?" Zoro gets startled at this as he starts following the group through the shadows.

"Definitely." Another voice calls out with a chuckle. "Though I don't really get why he wants this kid."

"Oh right, you weren't here when we first dropped off." the first voice laughs as Zoro's eyes narrow. "So when we first arrived a few of our guys decided to mess with a few of the shops, to get some money. However, when they were about to return to the ship, the kid stepped in front of them. He gave them two options, give up and return the money or get beat to the edge of death and the money will be returned."

"And I am taking it he won? How many did he beat in that case?"

"About 10 of them before the boss stopped the entire fight." There was a chorus of 'oohs' and 'awes' echo out from the rest of the group. "The boss then led the kid to our base and they started talking about how the kid should join the crew."

A few of what Zoro could take as the older members just start to grumble at this. "Sure he did take out quite of few of our weaker members, but why is Darius doing this?" Zoro freezes at this as he grips the hilt of his only blade.

"You all know he respects strength above all else. This kid showed how strong he is with just his hands and feet to fight. Think about how strong he could be with a blade, or hammer." the others nod at this as one of the younger companions runs forward

"But he said he would never join us. Come on I was there when he beat the 10 up."

"Hehe the thing is, the boss is a tricky guy and told him what he wanted to hear. The kid has anger and revenge gnawing at his bones, and will do anything to state that thirst. Darius is using that thirst to our side."

"And if he refuses the 'initiation'?"

"Well, first we'll crush his spirit, then I bet we will get a lot of money for his carcass." The group laughs as Zoro scowls.

"I got to find the others, whoever this guy is that they are talking about, well he will be in for a world of trouble and pain." Zoro walks to the path and starts jogging down it, towards the village, for once going the right way he wants to go.

"-And that's how I know him." Nami finishes off her little tale as the four other people around her, studying their faces. Sanji is fuming, no surprise, at how he not only bumped into her, but also kissed her knuckles. Usopp is just thinking about him and how different he seemed to treat her. Ala's face shows no emotions as she seems to be lost in her own thoughts. Finally, Luffy, being Luffy, is devouring every piece of food in front of him as he seemed to not pay any attention. "So are you really intent on having him join us Luffy."

"Yesh!" Luffy starts with his mouth filled to the brim with food. "I weally wan' 'im to join ush!" Luffy swallows the food with a loud gulp as he looks at Ala with bright eyes. "So how do we convince him?"

As she is about to answer, Zoro bursts into the inn. He quickly walks up to the counter and orders a cup of sake. "So it appears we aren't the only pirates on this island." the other four look up at this as Ala looks slightly sad. "And I think I know who their captain is."

"Really?" Usopp states wide eyed.

"Yeah though I need to clear it up first." He turns his attention at Ala. "Hey old woman, do you have any current wanted posters?"

She pulls out a stack of posters as she lays it onto the table. Zoro starts digging through them and pulls out a picture of an obvious Devil Fruit user. The man has the head of a bull a large gash over his right eye. The name is 'Darius the Butcher', and he is wanted by a total of 15,000,000.

"He has less than Arlong."

"I know." Zoro states as he grips his hilt and looks at Ala. "Do you know the kid that beat about 10 of his members?"

"Aaron…" She states softly as a small tear leaks out of her eye.

"Zoro what are you worried about?" Nami states with slightly wide eyes as Zoro.

"Zoro do you know about Aaron?" Luffy calls out with a large smile. "So he beat about 10 of this guy's crew right?"

Zoro smirks as he sees what's happening here. "Yeah, and from what I heard, they all are pretty strong."

"Shishishi." Luffy laughs excitedly as he stands up. "Let's get him on the crew."

"Wait Zoro!" Usopp states as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are already at the door. "Why does he have the name 'Butcher'?"

Usopp, Sanji, Ala and Nami gain terrified looks on their faces as Luffy barely notices.

"Yes." Zoro states soberly which strikes everyone, including Luffy. "From what I have heard, if you impress Darius, you have two options. The first is that you kill someone that the boss chooses, and the second is you refuse to kill and die. That isn't even the worse part. When you die," he takes a shaky breath as he looks directly at Luffy. "they cut apart the corpse, and sell it to cannibals on another island." Everyone freezes at this as Luffy jumps out of the inn.

"Please, save him." Ala cries out as Zoro and the others follow Luffy.

"Zoro it's this way you idiot!"

"Yeah Mosshead!"

"Shut up Love Cook!"

"AGH!" Aaron convulses in pain as the knife is driven into his back.

"Hehe I like this guy's screams." Darius states a large wicked smile covering his bull face. "To think a guy like you could be broken by a few words." He laughs evilly as Aaron shivers, blood dripping off and out of his body.

"Just end it!" He cries out as the spear is stabbed into his side. "If not even you have heard of the guy… then it's useless for me to live." Aaron coughs up some blood, a shiver coursing through his body as a few tears escape his swollen right eye.

Aaron shivers again as his thoughts drift to only an hour earlier.

"_Are you serious?!" He stands up, clutching the letter. According to the letter, Darius managed to find out about the man that attacked Noora village. Aaron thinks this as he rushes to his room in the inn and starts to collect some of his stuff._

"_Aaron are you ok?" Ala states as she climbs up the stairs._

"_I-I think I finally found him. At least, I hope so." Aaron states as his eyes are teared up._

"_Well if that is so then we should make sure your stomach is full." Aaron smiles softly and nods his head._

_A few minutes pass after this, involving some of the new pirates, and that orange haired chick, Nami._

_Finally, he made it to the glade, the place that he always met Darius at. As he approached, he notices a good portion of the crew is just returning to there._

"_Ah kid, you're finally here!" Darius states, the Bullman stands up, his cleaver clinking on his side. "So you got my message."_

"_Yeah I did, so who did it?!" Aaron states as a fire lights in his eyes._

"_Well you know what I want from you kid, you have to join my crew."_

_Aaron bites his lower lip as his hands shake in fists. 'This is the only way, just keep telling yourself Aaron. When you find out who he is, leave as soon as you can.' "Fine I will join you."_

_Everyone starts cheering as Darius waves his hand. "Good time for the initiation." Aaron nods his head at him as Darius smirks. "You have to kill that old inn keeper."_

_Aaron freezes and stares at Darius. "Y-you mean you want me to kill Ala?" _

"_Yeah what about it?"_

"_I can't do that!"_

"_You have to prove your loyalty kid."_

"_I won't kill her!"_

_A quick battle took place many of the pirate crew falling left and right. "Humph, to think, I even thought up a believable lie for this brat."_

_Aaron freezes at this as he looks down, tears welling in his eyes._

"Tch!" Aaron groans and scoffs as the blade digs into his shoulder.

"Enough playing though. Goodbye kid, you were a hilarious target." Darius raises his large cleaver, and he pushes it down, the knife going to Aaron's face.

"**GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!**" Darius looks towards the voice, as a pair of hands smash into his snout, sending him flying across the field.

Everyone looks at the 5 people standing across the field, their faces filled with pure rage. "DO NOT TOUCH OUR NAKAMA!" All of them shout out as they storm to the field, Aaron watching in shock.

"Wh-who are these people." said people, start fighting the enemy pirates, as 4 of the members start to rush the enemies the last one, an orange haired woman runs up to Aaron. "N-Nami? Y-your a-" A cough interrupts Aaron, as he shivers. Nami presses clothes to the many cuts, her hands shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, you will be okay. Three of them are strong as hell … then there is Usopp."

"HEY!" Usopp calls out as he runs from a few of the pirates, as Zoro jumps in front of them, the sword in his mouth flashing.

"Shut up Usopp and fight." Zoro manages to state out with the sword in his mouth, two cutlasses in his hands, which already have cracks in them from the amount of strength from Zoro's attacks.

"Th-the hell are you people?!" Aaron groans out as he shakily sits up, panting hard. "Why would you help a nobody like me, and and…" Aaron shakes and looks at the fighting around himself.

"Because, you and me are really similar." Nami speaks up as Usopp looks at her surprised, before going back to fighting.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Mrs. Ana told us about your village being destroyed. Can you tell me what really happened?" Aaron's body shakes as he tries to choke out a response. "Maybe later, though, we need to get you to safety."

"What do you mean we are similar?" Aaron cracks out as Nami pulls him up.

Nami then tears up as she manages to get through how her whole life was brought to a screeching, painful stop, thanks to Arlong and his pirates. Her mother was killed by said pirate, and she was forced to become one. Eventually, she gets around to the story of how Luffy and his crew saved her from both Arlong and herself. "That's why we are helping you, some of us can understand how you feel. So let's go."

Nami starts pulling on his arm, which slowly drags him for a second. "No." Aaron manages to wrench his arm from Nami's grasp as he stumbles to the center of the area. "HEY! BULLSHIT!" Aaron calls out as Darius turns towards him, eyes glowing a murderous red.

"You brat!" He starts charging towards him as Nami gasps, starting to run to push Aaron out of the way as a hand lands on her shoulder. Luffy smiles at her and laughs slightly.

Eventually, Darius get to Aaron, his massive cleaver poised to strike him down. Suddenly, his form seems to shift, returning to a more human for as he crashes through one of the ruined walls that litter the area.

"H-how?!" Darius gasps and groans, standing up, reverting to his hybrid form. Aaron's right hand, the hand that punched Darius through the wall, turned completely black, and seems to be partially mist like.

"You ate the Ushi Ushi No Mi Model: Bull, your standard run of the mill Zoan Fruit." Aaron states, the mist slowly covering more and more of his body. "But I ate the Yami Yami No Mi, a Logia above all other Logia." Aaron declares as he glares down at Darius, a vicious rage behind his eyes.

***Line Break***

**AND CUT! So what do you guys think? This is my attempt at some of the lore and story at One Piece. Now I don't plan on updating it as quickly or in a row like my other two stories. Please help me with any problems you guys see ^^. Now one final thing, I love you all, and you all are amazing support for trying to improve my writing.**


End file.
